Betrayal and the Loyalty
by Sakurasakakihara-P
Summary: 'Perasaan ini takkan berubah...'. Ara tahu betul perangai pemuda berambut sewarna lavender itu. Dia sulit dikendalikan, dan juga sulit diprediksi. Ia begitu abu-abu; berada antara kebaikan dan kejahatan. Ia bagai sesuatu yang berbahaya; rela berada pada dua sisi itu hanya demi menunjang tujuannya... Akankah Ara berhasil meluluhkan hatinya?


Manik ungu yang memiliki sejuta kisah menyakitkan dan penuh balas dendam itu, mencuri pandang sesosok perempuan yang tampak kikuk dikerubungi teman-teman perempuannya.

Sesekali gadis itu menggangguk pelan, disertai tawa yang ringan dan sangat polos. Sejurus surai hitam yang indah dan tebal, bergerak mengikuti haluannya merespon sapaan temannya yang lain. Dan dari sana tampak manik orange yang hangat. Wajah yang suci; tidak ada dosa sedikitpun dari penampilan dan sikapnya. Diayun-ayunkannya tombak kebanggaannya dengan kikuk, seolah-olah ia turut berbahagia dengan tombak yang menemani 3 tahun hidupnya bersama teman-teman perempuannya.

Ia tak pernah lupa akan berita itu.

'… _Diketahui Ara Haan—sang pendiri klan keluarga Haan, telah sukses menyelesaikan misinya sendirian ke Temple of Trials, dan juga berhasil membawa pulang Baron Seiker, sang Raja penguasa Hamel…'_

Hmph.

 _Kupakai dia_ , dari ekspresinya, tampak sesuatu yang tidaklah baik—dari kejauhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Elsword ~ Betrayal and the Loyalty**

© Himomo Senohara (is now **09\. kokono** )

 _Disclaimer_ : Elsword © **KoG**

 _Warning_ : OOC, AU, banyak typo dan settingannya aneh. Manipulative!DE x Inoccent!SD.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _... Apa ngga berlebihan ya?_

Sekarang, Ara Haan, 20 tahun, tampak sedang kikuk ketika ia mendapati bahwa salah satu anggota El Search Party—kelompok yang sudah lama ia sayangi seperti keluarganya—sedang duduk-duduk seperti kucing pemalas di sofa pada ruang tamunya. Tolong diingatkan, Ara saat ini hanya berdua saja bersama si pria berambut lavender itu. Elsword dan Elesis diundang ke acara pelatihan prajurit di Elder—berterimakasihlah kepada mereka yang sudah berpengalaman menghajar setan-setan itu, lalu Aisha yang dipanggil secara dadakan ke Feita oleh Allegro.

Ia juga ingat, sehari sebelum hari ini, Rena dan Raven bepergian menangani _quest_ yang diberikan oleh Vanessa, kenalan baiknya Raven. Chung juga sedang mengatur ulang politik dan pemerintahan yang masih kacau-balau di Hamel—ingat, Baron Seiker baru saja diselamatkan, dan Chung berterima kasih kepadanya dan memilih menemani ayahnya memulihkan diri. Eve pergi ke Altera, mengambil kembali _database_ yang tertinggal (setelah sekian lama lupa dengan _database_ yang dimaksudnya—katakanlah, Eve juga tak luput dari yang namanya pikun.), lalu terakhir, Luciela dan Ciel, memutuskan untuk mengurusi stok makanan di kulkas—ingatlah, karena transformasi dari manusia ke bentuk iblisnya, Ciel membutuhkan banyak makanan. Ajaibnya, dia tak pernah gemuk sedikit pun.

Dan pria berambut lavender ini, sepertinya memiliki waktu luang. _Sepertinya_ , sih.

 _Duh, kenapa hatiku doki-doki ini!? Su-Sudahlah… Basa-basi dulu deh…_

"… Add-san… Kemana yang lain—." tanyanya kikuk, mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya yang meledak-ledak karena hanya ada mereka di rumahnya.

"Mereka pergi semua." jawabnya singkat, padat, dan dingin. Sekadar mengecek pelakunya pun tidak, oh betapa dinginnya kamu ini.

"… Begitu, ya… E-Eh, kamu ngga ada kerjaan?" tanya Ara sambil menutup pintu masuk dan melepas pakaiannya hingga menyisakan gaun terusan pendeknya.

Sekonyong-konyok pemuda berambut lavender yang pucat ini, terjatuh ke sisi lain sofanya. Sembari tidur-tiduran ala kucing yang malas bergerak, ia masih membaca beberapa kertas yang tampaknya bermuatkan informasi-informasi yang penting baginya. Dengan malas, ia menjawabnya, "Enggak ada. Glave pergi sendirian, dan untuk saat ini, _time and space_ -nya masih bekerja secara utuh. Makanya aku sedang senggang untuk hari ini—jangan lupa, akulah yang menjadi pengawas rumah ini untuk hari ini."

… _Wah… Gini-gini, dia ternyata setia ya…_ Mau tidak mau, Ara terkesan dengan Add—si pemuda yang kurus itu—yang ternyata diam-diam loyal terhadap pekerjaannya. Walau ia tahu, jejak kehidupannya jelas-jelas sangat bermasalah—ingat, dia ini susah sekali bersosialisasi, bahkan nyaris tidak bisa diajak ng- _party_. Apapun selalu dilakukannya sendirian. Ia bahkan masih ingat, di saat Rena dan Ciel sedang pergi selama seminggu meninggalkan mereka yang senggang di rumah, terjadilah krisis makanan di sana.

Dan mau tahu apa kelanjutannya? Semuanya memutuskan untuk mengundi siapa yang memasaknya, dan jatuh kepada Add. Ia menolak mentah-mentah dan diam-diam memasak makanan untuk dirinya sendiri. Mereka sudah mengerti—dan juga memperkirakan—hal itu, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menunjuk dirinya dan Chung untuk memasak sesuatu.

Benar-benar _ending_ yang mengerikan.

"… Kubuatkan sesuatu deh—."

"Haan. Kamu ada senggang tidak?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

 _Hah, apa?_

Sejenak gadis polos ini terdiam membeku. Otaknya masih _loading_ mencerna pertanyaannya. Ia lalu menatap pemuda pemalas ini dan bertanya dengan heran, "U-Uh, iya… Kau bertanya, aku ada senggang kan? I-Iya, aku memang ada luang, mengingat—."

"Berisik, Haan. Aku memerlukan bantuanmu." ujarnya melempar lemah kertas-kertas itu ke lantainya.

 _E-Eh?!_

 _A-APA?!_

 _DI-DIA MEMBUTUHKAN BANTUANKU?! A-AAAAA—._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan kini, Ara Haan sudah berdiri bersama si pemuda itu, persis di dalam Altera Core, dua hari sesudah ajakannya tersebut. Gadis ini lantas menggigil ngeri; siapa sangka si pemuda yang ogah diajak bersosialisasi ini justru mengajaknya kemari?! Setahunya, ia memang berinsiatif membuatnya lebih membuka diri sejak pemuda itu bergabung dalam kelompok tersebut—dan tidak lupa, ia diam-diam melakukan PDKT. Apa daya, usahanya selalu gagal di pihaknya sendiri. Harus gadis itu akui, pemuda itu memang eksentrik dan punya banyak akal untuk menggapai targetnya.

"Ja-Jadi… Apa maumu, Add-san…?" tanya Ara, masih gemetaran.

Bukannya menjawab, ia justru turun ke dalam kawah buatan tersebut. Di tengah-tengah kawah buatan itu, terdapat sebuah tabung kecil yang sudah pecah dan tak berfungsi. Ia kemudian menjawabnya selagi memeriksa bagian bawah tabung itu, "Kau jaga-jagalah daerah ini. Pastikan tidak ada siapapun—bahkan anggota kita sendiri—kemari. Kau harus menghalang-halangi si pengganggu sebisamu."

"E-Eh… Bukannya kau bisa? Dan—." tanya Ara, masih penasaran.

"Berisik kamu. Lakukanlah."

"… Ba-Baiklah."

Ia dengan enggan, memulai 'patroli'nya. Lantas ia menyisir bekas-bekas _core_ yang sempat dihajarnya sejak bertualang bersama El Party-nya. Tidak ada yang tampak aneh pada benda-benda mati itu—lumut-lumut rupanya sudah subur di daerah sana, sampai-sampai membuatnya harus hati-hati. Penerangan di sana juga redup—hampir-hampir saja gelap. Tampak banyak kabel rusak yang mencuat keluar dari lantainya; ia percaya aksinya sedemikian heboh kala itu, sehingga lantainya turut menjadi korban.

 _Ini sudah berapa lama ya… Ketika itu, Elsword dan kawan-kawan sudah menyelamatkan Eve, ya…_

Bernostalgia dengan masa-masa itu, tanpa sadar ia berbicara, "Andai saja waktu dapat diputar, aku pasti bisa menyelamatkan keluargaku."

"Hm? Tumben sekali kamu ngomong tentang itu." tanya Add heran—masih berfokus pada mesin yang ditelitinya.

"Entahlah. Kau kan sudah mempelajari ilmu tentang _time and space_ , harusnya tidak sus—."

DUAAAAKK!

Sekonyong-konyong tiga pisau menerkam dirinya dari samping, sehingga membuat keseimbangannya timpang. Ia segera jatuh, dan ketika manic orangenya beralih ke pemuda itu, justru sang pemuda terlihat sedang menghantam lantainya sampai retak hanya dengan satu pukulan saja. Ia lantas berteriak dengan nada tinggi dan kesal, "Diam kau, sampah. Kau jangan berani-beraninya membicarakan hal itu lagi! Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu atau kau kubunuh juga!"

DEG.

Ia baru saja teringat; membicarakan tentang hal itu— _time and space_ — di depannya adalah _tabu_ baginya.

 _Ya ampun, aku kok goblok!? Yang barusan tadi—._

"Oke! Aku si-siap berpatroli!" Ia buru-buru menyingkirkan ketiga 'ekor'nya pemuda anoreksia ini dan kembali melanjutkan patrolinya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia kena damprat oleh pemuda tertutup ini, menyangkut topik yang 'haram jaddah' ini. Ia teringat, bukan hanya dia saja yang menerima ancamannya tersebut. Beberapa waktu yang lalu—sebelum ini—Elsword secara tidak sengaja mengeluarkan kata-kata haram itu—di depannya pula, dan dia seketika dilemparnya masuk ke Henir tanpa persenjataan apapun. Hari itu juga, Elsword bersumpah tidak akan membicarakannya—sudah cukup baginya tahu seperti apa ancamannya.

Ia lalu berkeliling area itu, sekali-kali ia melirik pemuda yang kembali berfokus kepada mesin itu. Harus ia akui, ia semakin canggung berkomunikasi dengannya sejak kasus tadi tersebut. Meskipun demikian, ia takkan berhenti mengawasinya. Baginya, sejak ia bergabung ke El Party, ia sudah menarik perhatiannya. Dan setelah dikorek-korek secara sepihak, ia juga tahu kalau pemuda itu juga sama sepertinya—kehilangan seluruh keluarganya. _Aih, jadi penasaran seperti apa wajah keluarganya dia…_

Kadang, Eve juga mengatakan kalau ditilik dari penyebabnya, mereka merupakan 'saudara tanpa hubungan darah'—sama-sama memiliki masalah terhadap keluarga.

Meski dia menyikapinya dengan positif, dan pemuda itu sebaliknya.

 _Apa dia akan mereset kembali waktu dan mencoba menyelamatkan orang-orang yang berharga baginya…_

"Add, ngobrol dong. A-Aku… Aku canggung kalau tidak ngobrol…" ujar gadis ini sesekali membersihkan lumut yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya. _Duh, kamu itu, mestinya lebih berani dong!_

"Terserahlah. Kupingku tajam kok." jawabnya datar.

 _Iiiihh, dasar!_ Diam-diam gadis ini gemas. Entah kepingin menyodoknya dengan tombak kesayangannya atau mending dibiarkan saja.

Ia lantas memilih duduk berhadapan dengan daerah luar Altera Core—demi menunjang tugasnya, dan dari situ ia mulai berkata sekadar untuk mengisi kesunyiannya, "Tidak apa-apa 'kan, ngobrol tentang keluarga? Etto… A-Aku berharap suatu hari a-aku bisa menyucikan kakakku dari pengaruh iblis itu… Wa-Walau tahu kondisinya, bagaimanapun, dia adalah kakakku satu-satunya. Ibu dan Ayah juga sudah lama meninggal di tangannya…"

Tidak ada yang merespon. Gadis ini diam-diam melirik pemuda itu, dan memang sesuai dugaannya—pemuda itu hanya bisa membeku dengan suasana yang bertambah gelap.

 _Ara, ingat. Topik itu juga terlarang, nak._

"Geez… Lama-lama bisa mati kut—."

"Haan. Sini. Daripada kamu ngoceh ngga karuan, di sini saja." ujarnya sekilas malas.

"E-Eh?!"

"Atau mau kutusuk kau dengan—."

Keburu Ara menyelanya dengan menuruni cekungan buatan tersebut, dan dengan hati-hati mendekati si pemuda yang susah bersosialisasi ini. Bukan apa-apa—Ara sudah tahu betul perangai sehari-harinya. Sekali ia menawarkan sesuatu, sama saja ia harus menuruti 'tawaran'nya, mau tidak mau. Pilihan lainnya—ya, disiksa sampai si korban merasa lebih baik melihat neraka daripada disiksa olehnya. Ia lebih menyayangi nyawanya, rupanya.

Dengan kikuk, ia memilih duduk di sisi kiri pemuda anoreksia itu. Sekali-kali ia melirik pemuda itu bekerja mencari sesuatu. Entahlah, pikiran pemuda ini memang diakuinya paling sulit diprediksi, bahkan oleh Eve sekalipun. Di satu sisi, ia bisa berbuat tidak terduga—katakanlah, dia _menolong_ Eve dari serangan Victor di saat misi panjang pengepungan ke Kuil Suci Air, dimana Sasha, salah satu _High Priestess_ , disekap oleh kakaknya yang sudah terkontaminasi oleh kegelapan. Di sisi lain, dia juga tidak segan mengorbankan nyawa salah satu anggota El Party—dia bahkan membiarkan Elsword dkk terkapar di Phantasmal Geyser, hanya demi mengejar misteri yang terus menghantuinya.

Dia bagai 2 sisi mata koin; satunya adalah malaikat, dan lainnya adalah iblis.

Entah kepada siapakah dia berpihak…

"Ano… Dari dulu a-aku penasaran." tanya Ara, mencoba mencairkan sekali lagi, situasi membeku di antara mereka berdua.

"Apakah itu?"

"… Kau sebenarnya berpihak kepada siapa?" tanya gadis itu masih memilin-milin rambutnya.

Sontak pekerjaannya terhenti sejenak. Lantas diliriknya manik oranye yang hangat itu, dari manik ungunya yang diselimuti pintu baja yang menutupi apa yang _sebenarnya_ dipikirkannya. Pemuda ini lantas tersenyum sinis, dan kembali meneruskannya, "Aku hanyalah seseorang yang ingin memanfaatkan seluruh kesempatan yang ada, untuk tujuanku sendiri. Bukankah itu sudah sangat jelas, Haan?"

Gadis polos ini lantas mendecih gemas, "Selalu saja jawabannya begitu. Kalau begini… Andai saja lho, andai saja, salah satu anggota El Party yang kritis karena terluka diserang monster-monster mengerikan itu, apakah kau akan peduli?"

"Tidak, tidak sedikit pun."

"Kau kejam, Add." komentar gadis itu memasang ekspresi sedih.

Sebuah seringaian lalu menjawab komentar pedas itu, "Memangnya aku pernah bilang kalau aku itu orang baik? Bahkan kau sekalipun bisa kujadikan bidak untuk mencari sesuatu yang berguna untukku. Bahkan Elsword, Aisha, siapapun yang ada di sekitarku, pasti kugunakan demi mencari informasi yang berguna tentang _time and space_. Mungkin perkataan si rambut merah sialan itu—Elesis—bisa jadi benar; suatu saat aku bisa berbalik memusuhi kalian."

"Bahkan memusuhi Eve?"

Degup.

Sesaat ia berhenti mencoba menarik sesuatu dari dalam lorong kecil yang ada di tengah-tengah tabung _core_ itu. Lantas pemuda itu menghela napas, dan meneruskannya seraya menjawabnya, "Mungkin. Antara karena, dia adalah sumber dari pengetahuan 'kosong' yang luar biasa. Dan kedua, dia tidak seperti Nasod sampah di luar sana; dia memiliki intelegensi dan memiliki kepribadian. Aku mengincarnya sejak dulu, hanya demi mempelajari satu demi satu pengetahuan 'kosong' itu."

Ara lantas duduk dari posisi duduk berjinjit tadinya, dan mendesah kecewa, "Kukira kau sebaik apa yang kubayangkan."

"Maaf saja."

"… Add ngga seru ah."

"Oh ya, kalau kau tidak mau nasibmu sial di depan pemuda yang ngga bisa dipercayai ini, bagaimana kalau kau bermain sebagai 'kekasih'ku?" tanya pemuda itu, datar.

DEGGUPP.

 _Ke—KEKASIH?!_

"A-APA SIH!? A-AKU—." Ara seketika terkejut dengan ekspresinya yang memerah mendengar perkataan tadi.

"Jika nyawamu melayang di sini, aku ngga mau tanggung jawab. Karena itu, jika kau ingin nyawamu masih berada dalam tubuhmu, alangkah baiknya kau berada di dekatku. Kelihatannya monster-monster di sekitar sini sudah berevolusi—mereka sudah bukan barang rongsokan yang kita hajar semasa kecil itu. Dan lagi, aku _memanfaatkan_ mu, ingat?" ujar Add—si pemuda anoreksia itu—seraya menarik sesuatu dari lorong itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

… _Aneh-aneh saja pemuda ini… Padahal aku sudah berharap kalau dia beneran jatuh hati—_.

STAB.

… _Lho…? A-Aku kok merasa sakit…?_

Manik orangenya lantas menengok ke sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mengerikan _telah_ terjadi.

Sebuah mata tombak _telah_ menembus keluar dari perutnya. Gadis itu secara tidak sadar telah di _tombak_ dari belakang. Perlahan-lahan dari mulut gadis itu, termuntahkan darah yang menjijikan—darah keluarga Haan. Napasnya mulai memburu, dan ia segera menyadari gejala lain—dari tubuhnya ia sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan sedikit pun kekuatan sihir yang sudah lama ditempanya bersama geng tersebut. _A-Apa ini… Ke-Kenapa…? Bu-Bukankah—…_

Dengan tubuh gemetaran, gadis itu perlahan menengadahkan kepalanya—hanya sekadar melihat reaksi pemuda yang 'memanfaatkan'nya. _Add…_

 _Add… Tolong… Kamu 'kan… nggota ke… mbilan…_

.

.

"Hm, tak kusangka kau ternyata semudah ini melumpuhkannya." ujar pemuda ini, terdiam begitu saja melihat terkaparnya gadis polos itu di hadapannya.

Dan di belakang gadis yang tumbang itu, berdiri sesosok laki-laki berambut silver dengan kulit menghitam serta memiliki tanduk dan mempunyai kuping yang panjang layaknya makhluk mitos. Manik merah darahnya menatap tajam manik ungu yang penuh derita dan balas dendam itu. Laki-laki iblis itu lantas berkata dengan malas, "Kau benar-benar manipulatif, Add Kim. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sendirilah yang akan mengirimkan surat permohonan bantuan itu. Sudah bosan berada dalam kungkungan El Search Party?"

Perkataan si iblis itu kontan saja direspon dengan kekehan penuh makna sarkasme. Lantas Add—si pemuda anoreksia itu—mengedikkan bahu seraya berdiri dan mengelus-elus sebuah _harddisk_ yang berhasil ditariknya dari lorong itu, "Mana aku tahu, Ran sialan. Kalian juga sama saja, menghasut Wally untuk merusak Altera Core dan membuat Eve terbangun. Toh, ini sudah impas 'kan, karena kau tak ingin ada saksi hidup atas adanya kau—yang merupakan kakak kandungnya Haan ini."

"… Kau jauh lebih iblis dari aku dan Karis lho." komentar Ran—si iblis itu—mengangkut tubuh Ara yang sudah pingsan tersebut.

"Kalau itu demi memperbaiki algoritma dan Hukum Relativitas, kenapa tidak? Aku tak segan menjadi orang gila demi Ibundaku sendiri." jawabnya seraya mengambil tombak milik Ara dan mematahkannya.

"… Kau!" desis si iblis itu, kesal.

SRET. KRAK.

Perlahan tapi pasti, lantai tempat mereka berpijak, berubah menjadi area _black hole_. Ran dengan sigap mencoba lompat, tetapi malangnya ia sudah _terlambat_.

Area _black hole_ super mini berbentuk bola itu telah menyedot dan membelenggu kedua kakinya. Sekalipun ia adalah iblis, tetaplah sulit baginya untuk meloloskan diri dari _black hole_ sungguhan itu. Jikalau bukan karena kontrol yang sangat mumpuni dari pemuda manipulatif itu—dalam hal mengontrol _black hole_ mini itu, bukan tidak mungkin seluruh daratan di Bumi akan musnah dalam hitungan detik. Harus ia akui, dia memang _lengah_ ketika berlawanan dengan pemuda gila dan aneh itu. _Sialan…! Kenapa kau…!_

Manik merah darahnya melihat senyuman pemuda kurus itu—yang membentuk suatu lengkungan yang diwarnai dengan makna kejam. Manik ungu yang dibungkus dengan sklera berwarna hitam—pertanda ia sudah masuk mode _awakening_ —memandang remeh si iblis tersebut. Hanya dengan membaca wajahnya, Ran bisa mengerti apa yang ingin dia sampaikan kepadanya. _Dia memang benar-benar brengsek! Benar-benar manipulatif, melebihi Wally, aku dan juga Karis…! Ti-Tidak… Ba-Bahkan Ignia mungkin ju-juga…!_

"Hm… Tidak buruk juga, melihat kalian berdua tewas di _black hole_ —."

"… A-Add…"

Suara si gadis itu memecah suasana menegangkan tersebut. Dilihatnya gadis yang ternyata tidak sepenuhnya lumpuh dan pingsan—ingat, dia itu seorang _Sakra Devanam_. Seorang _Sakra Devanam_ berarti seseorang yang harus tahan banting terhadap racun dan apapun yang menyerang dirinya sendiri. Ia sebenarnya memang _lengah_ , tetapi berterimakasihlah kepada sebagian dari ilmunya yang memang tertanam kuat dalam pikirannya, ia bisa bertahan dari serangan mengerikan itu.

"A-Add… A-Aku…" Tampak jelas suara lemah milik sang gadis, terasa kelu memanggil nama pemuda yang diam-diam dicintainya…

 _Tidak… Aku tidak boleh membiarkannya… Add… Add…_

"Hahaha! Baiklah, baiklah, kau mau menjadi **korban** percobaanku? Kurasa tidak ada salahnya mengorbankan _path_ orang lain untuk memperbaiki masa lalu. Ku ku ku ku." sahut Add tertawa dengan mengerikan—tak lupa ia melepas sebuah kunci berbentuk kunci antic dari _harddisk_ nya.

 _Tidak… A-Aku tidak boleh membiarkanmu… Ka-Karena—._

Si pemuda manipulatif ini lantas mendekati Ran yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak lantaran tergerogoti oleh bola _black hole_ super mini—dimana kedua tangannya menggendong 'adik'nya. Ia lantas berceloteh panjang lebar, "Ran, kau perlu tahu. _Black hole_ super mini ini bisa membuat si mangsanya menuruti apa yang diinginkan oleh si penguasa jurus itu. Mengapa? Karena _black hole_ bersifat memaksa. Memaksa yang sangat mengerikan dan hebat, berbeda dengan 'memaksa' ala kamu dan Karis, bahkan Ignia. Alam semesta memang hebat, sangat, sangat dekat sekali dengan yang namanya _time and space_. Hebat."

 _Kh… Pemuda ini…!_

"Nah… Mari kita saksikan percobaan ini…"

Dan kunci itu menyentuh persis perut gadis yang sudah setengah pingsan itu—tepatnya bagian lukanya, dan menimbulkan percikan bunga api yang menakutkan…

ZRASSSSSSSSSSHH!

 **.**

 **.**

 _It's time to…_

 **.**

… _return to the true love; either the family or…_

 **.**

 **.**

"—oi!"

Seketika kesadaran seseorang seolah dikembalikan ke waktu yang sesungguhnya—tidak, seharusnya berada. Di depannya, muncul seseorang gadis bersurai silver, yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar—walau seseorang itu pasti tahu ekspresi sebenarnya. Seseorang itu—seorang gadis berambut hitam sepanjang sampai lututnya serta bermanik oranye yang cerah dan hangat—mengedip-gedipkan matanya dan sesekali melirik daerah rumahnya.

Gadis robotik—gadis berambut hitam itu biasa mengenalinya demikian—lantas bertanya dengan cemas, "Kamu kenapa sih, Ara? Dari tadi, mengigau terus. Kau juga berkeringat, kau sepertinya habis mimpi buruk?"

… _Mimpi buruk…? Bukan, ini…_

Perlahan dari bola mata kirinya, mengalir air mata yang hangat dan sangat pahit. Ara—si gadis berambut hitam itu—mencoba menyeka air matanya yang tampaknya tidak ingin berhenti mengalir itu, dan bertanya dengan ragu, "A-Aku juga tidak tahu… Ke-Kenapa a-aku menangis—."

… _Ah…!_

"… Ka-Kamu tahu… Pemuda berambut panjang sampai setenguk berwarna lavender, yang kurus dan penuh dengan kesedihan dan balas dendam itu…?" tanya Ara masih mencari-cari sosok yang dicarinya—dan dirindukannya dalam kalbunya.

"Hah? Kamu ngomong apa sih, Ara? Di sini hanya ada _sepuluh_ orang, lho?" tanya gadis robotik itu, heran.

… _Sepuluh orang…?_

"… Siapa saja?"

"Bukannya kau seharusnya tahu? Elsword, Elesis, Aisha, Rena, Raven, aku, Chung, kamu, Luciela _dan_ Ciel."

DEGUP.

… _Ah… Apakah… Apakah dia—…_

Sekonyong-konyong gadis itu mengusap-usapkan wajahnya yang basah akan air mata yang begitu asin, dan menyakitkan. Ia seketika meringkuk di atas sofa yang sudah basah dengan keringatnya kala 'bermimpi' itu, dan lantas melanjutkannya dengan suara serak, "… Tidak… Kau… Kamu… Kamu telah… Mengapa kau lakukan ini… Aku bodoh… Mengapa tidak aku sadari kalau dia memang seberbahaya itu… Padahal aku sudah telanjur menggantungkan harapanku… Tidak…!"

Dari dalam kalbunya, ia bisa merasakan perihnya hatinya. Sakitnya bagai ditusuk beribu-ribu tombak, membuatnya merasakan ngilu. Tubuhnya bagai diperas habis-habisan. Dari dalam kepalanya bermunculan bayanagn sosok pemuda berambut lavender yang tak pernah bisa ia kenali lagi identitasnya. Kini semuanya tinggal penyesalan; ia tak pernah berpikir untuk menghentikan rencana si pemuda berambut sewarna lavender itu. Belum selesai rencananya untuk mengubah hati batu dan dingin si pemuda itu, ia keburu sukses melancarkan misinya.

Dan hanya dia satu-satunya yang ingat sosok pemuda tampan dan penuh derita itu.

 _Kau… Mengapa kau melakukan hal ini kepadaku…? Aku hanya ingin kau akrab denganku, dan memaafkan masa kini… Kenapa…_

Hari itu terasa panjang, dan kebas baginya…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ End ]**

… (._.)/


End file.
